


Whiskey and Pancakes

by Fayland



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cloud Strife, Degradation Never Happened, Happy Birthday Cloud!!!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Service Top Genesis, Strifesodos, Turned Lover(Maybe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: “Hey Genesis. I have a question, I mean, a request.” The blond asked.“What is it, my dear?” Genesis watched him gently.“Would you like to have sex with me? ”It was not what Genesis expected but neither was it something he could turn down. “If that’s what you want, my dear.” He confirmed.I know it's still technically a few hours till 8.11 yet but hey it's 8.11 in Japan now and I can't wait to post this.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Whiskey and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [威士忌和松饼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873519) by [Fayland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland)



> _Inspired by Kenshi Yonezu's Cranberry and Pancakes_ It's a really cute song about silly love. Check it out!  
> I know I haven't got to the scene in this song yet but I promise it will be there soon.

It was a long day.

Genesis got bored — tired of all the endless meetings and tedious paperwork he’d been dealing with the whole day. He desired something more pleasant. After work he left his iconic leather duster at home, changed into a wine colored silk shirt and a black blazer but kept his leather pants and boots on. He spent several hours and a couple drinks in his usual club before he got frustrated with the crowd there—obnoxious people who believe they can get into a Shinra’s commanding officer’s pants just because they are filthy rich. So he decided that he should withdraw to a different place with an entirely different crowd. He had a place in mind, a less exclusive one down in the slums, which had a really good reputation according to Angeal’s puppy.

He got there before the night started to die out. It was a dive bar named Seventh Heaven. The look of the front of this place said it was the opposite of the place Genesis would usually set his foot in.Somehow it was not totally repulsive to him that night, maybe it was because of Zack’s recommendation, maybe he got a little desperate; he wanted to find something refreshing, something different. He was willing to get out of his comfort zone.

He took a deep breath, pushed the door and stepped in. The place smelled like pine instead of stale alcohol, which was a good sign. Music was loud enough for people to have private conversations but not so loud that one had to yell. Lighting was dim and there were candles on each table. In the very middle there was one pool table surrounded by tipsy patrons. On the right side wall there was an old pinball machine. A wooden dartboard cabinet was hanging on the wall next to it. The other wall was aligned with cozy booths. The bar was in the back, against a wall of different alcohols and a rather big sign for draft beer. He picked the seat at the corner of the bar where it met one booth so he could observe the crowd while remaining rather unnoticed.

He sat on the stool and ordered a whiskey on the rocks. The bartender gave him a big smile when passing him his drink. He winked back at the raven haired girl.

“You look _fancy_. From topside?” The girl approached Genesis.

“That obvious?” Genesis chuckled.

“People normally don’t dress up like that in the slums. So, what brought you down here?” She put her left elbow on the counter and rested her head on it. Her body leaned lower towards Genesis, showing her cleavage.

“I heard good things about this place. ” Genesis flashed a charming smile at her.

“Oh, what did you hear?” The bartender tilted her head, her right hand finger tracing his gloved hand.

“Good drinks and nice atmosphere. ” Genesis flipped his hand and palmed her fingers, “…and lovely bartenders.”

“Do we live up to our reputation?” The girl giggled.

“With you here, my dear, of course.” He let go of the girl’s hand as some other patron yelled for the bartender, “Now, I’m afraid another poor soul needs your help.”

“You are too sweet.” The girl half-heartedly complained. “By the way the name’s Tifa. Call me if you need anything.” Then she left to help other patrons.

Genesis shook his head and laughed to himself. Tifa was cute but not his type. Also he normally preferred not screwing the bartender of places he enjoyed. He tipped generously though. 

With Tifa being busy with other clients, Genesis leaned on the counter, sipping on his whiskey and glancing over the crowd. It was not long before he noticed some disturbance at a booth not far from him. He waited for a second and no bouncer came to resolve it. He decided to check on it. 

He took his drink with him and sauntered to the booth. There were three big guys surrounding a young blond boy who was sitting. The guys were trying to force some suspicious pink drink down that poor boy. They had their hands on the boy, pushing him when the boy kept refusing their drink.

“Hey, haven’t you guys heard the boy? He doesn’t want your drink.” Genesis interrupted them.

The tough guys stopped what they were doing, turned to face him, annoyed. “Who are you? You know him?”

“No.” Genesis carelessly answered.

“Then get lost, otherwise—”One of them swung a fist at him, but Genesis easily caught it with his free hand. He held that fist, twisting that guy’s wrist in a way that forced him to get on the ground. The guy started begging in agony. The other two started panicking, apologizing for their actions. Other clients started looking. Genesis let the guy go before drawing too much attention. He didn’t want his night end up with breaking some civilian’s bones either. The three guys fled immediately.

Genesis was glad he let them go, because Tifa noticed the commotion and walked this way. He didn’t want to be treated as trouble.

He raised both his hands in the air to show he had no intention to harm anyone, but the raven hair girl ignored him and addressed the boy directly.

“Hey Cloud, is everything okay?”

“Er… yes. I’m fine. He helped me.” The boy—Cloud—gestured to Genesis.

“I see, you’ve got a knight. ” She patted on Cloud’s shoulder, laughing as Cloud turned pink. “Thank you for taking care of our little chocobo, Mister…?”

“Genesis is fine.” The auburn haired man offered, “It was my pleasure.”

“Ok, I’ll bring more drinks for you guys. You guys enjoy yourselves.”

Genesis watched Tifa going back to the bar and then turned his attention to the boy. From just one look, he could tell how this boy got himself into trouble. He looked young, almost too young for a bar. The brightness in his sapphire eyes made him even more innocent. There was nothing feminine about him but he was undoubtedly fairer than all the girls in the bar.

_“The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar,_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…”_

He muttered to himself. He’d found what he’d always been looking for. 

“Thank, Thank you.”Cloud stammered, he seemed a little uncomfortable under Genesis’s gaze, fidgeting to straighten his white V-neck sleeveless top.

That brought Genesis back to the reality, “As I said. It was my pleasure. May I sit here?”He smiled at the blond.

“Sure.” The blond still seemed a little nervous, but politely moved closer to the wall to leave a spot for Genesis.

Genesis sat down next to the blond. The space was a little tight, their legs were pressing against each other.

“You are a regular here?” Genesis asked, turning his body. He put one elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand so he could look Cloud in the eyes. “The bartender seemed to know you well.”

“No. Not really.”Cloud shook his head, still blushing a little. “It’s just that Tifa and I come from the same village.”

“I wondered. You look like a teenager. It is weird that this place even let you in.” Genesis couldn’t stop himself from teasing Cloud.

“I’m turning 21!” Cloud pouted.

He looked so adorable that Genesis’s heart skipped a beat. He was glad when Tifa showed up.

“Here are your drinks!” Tifa announced cheerfully. “On the house too. For the incident.”

“Wow Tifa you don’t have to—”Cloud went to get his wallet to fetch some Gil.

“Shut it. I said it’s on the house. It’s your birthday tomorrow isn’t it?”

“Yeah?”

“Take it as my gift to you then.” She waved her hand dismissively at Cloud as he tried to argue again. “Enjoy your night.”

Then she looked at Genesis, “You too. Thank you for the intervention. Helped a lot.”

“Thanks for the drink. I’m enjoying the company.” He took his glass and cheered at Tifa.

Cloud was blushing again, but Tifa decided to spare him from getting teased so she just winked at Cloud before turning and leaving.

Cloud grabbed his beer and took a big gulp, trying to hide his blush behind the giant mug.

“So, what’s your plan for your birthday? If I may ask.” Genesis’s voice was soothing, Cloud liked it.

“Nothing special. I don’t really have many friends in Midgar.” He sounded a little embarrassed by his statement, voice getting quieter as he kept going. 

“In that case, do you like theatre? I can take you to a show tomorrow.” Genesis offered.

“I don’t know. I’ve never been to a theatre here.” Theatres were luxuries in the slums. As a delivery boy, he never had the spare money for that.

“More the reason to go then.”

“Do you go to theaters a lot?”

“That’s what people do in their leisure time isn’t it?”

“You are such a smug. Do you know what people do in their leisure time where I’m from?” Cloud laughed.

“What?” Genesis was genuinely curious.

“Kill Wolves.” Cloud announces it with a dead face.

Conserving with Cloud became easy since then. Cloud told him how he started tanning and curing leathers when he turned 12 and how he missed the natural. Genesis told him how much he dreaded farm work in his hometown and introduced Cloud all about this new production of Loveless in the theater. As the hour went by, Genesis became more attracted by the boy. Fortunately that feeling seemed to be mutual. Their bodies getting closer as the conversation going. They shared their drinks, shoulders touching.

At the end of Cloud’s third beer. He looked into Genesis eyes, working on his courage before he finally bit his lower lip and asked. “Hey Genesis. I have a question, I mean, a request.”

“What is it, my dear?” Genesis watched him gently.

“Would you like to have sex with me? ”

It was not what Genesis expected but neither was it something he could turn down. “If that’s what you want, my dear.” He confirmed.

———

On the taxi back to Genesis’s place, they sat in the back seat together. The air was warm and their fingers were almost touching. Then a rough turn made Cloud lose balance and lean towards Genesis. Genesis caught him, arm wrapping around him. Cloud’s blond spiky hair brushing against his chin like a feather swept his heart.

The car drove smoothly again, but Genesis kept Cloud in his arms. It felt like he belonged there. He tightened his arms and got a little startled gasp from the blond. He looked down, met Cloud’s sky blue eyes. They were so close to each other that he could see his reflection in the boy’s eyes; he could feel his breath, their lips were only inches apart.

Cloud looked at Genesis like he was trying to say something, but Genesis wouldn’t know what Cloud intended to say—he leaned down to close the distance between them. His lips were softer than he expected, sweeter than honey. He sucked and nibbled on his lower lip, encouraging him to open up.

Cloud’s eyes remained open for a bit, but as he sank into the kiss, lust and desire clouded his gaze. He closed his eyes, parted his lips, allowing Genesis to taste him even deeper. The older man’s tougue swept the younger boy’s mouth, tongues touched, the stimulation sent sweet electricity straight down Cloud’s spine. He wrapped his arms around Genesis’s neck, indulging himself in the sensation. He clumsily chased the other man’s tongue, letting out a quiet moan when Genesis broke the kiss. The older man did not miss the moan, and let out a low laugh.

“Feeling good?” he mouthed into Cloud’s ear.The tip of his tongue tracing the shape of his ear. He sucked on his earlobe. “I can make you feel better.”

The heat in Genesis’s breath steamed Cloud’s ear red. His pants became tight at the teasing. He hid his face in the crook of other man’s neck.

The rest of the ride was rough. Cloud could barely breathe. He must be too drunk. Genesis’s heartbeat, the warmth of his body and his cologne sent him into a haze. He felt light headed, like he was drowning in this sultry air. His hands grabbed tight onto the other man’s shirt. Genesis’s hand caressing his lower back through the thin fabric was not helping either.

Finally they arrived at their destination. Cloud sat up straight as the car pulled to a stop. Genesis fetched the Gil to pay the driver before got out of the car. Then he held out a hand to Cloud. The blond hesitated before taking his hand, stumbled when stepping out of the backseat, and fell into Genesis’s arms.

Their fingers threaded, breaths intertwined. The late night air felt so hot around them. When they stumbled into Genesis’s door, both of them were panting with desire. They kicked their shoes off at the doorway. The older man gently squeezed Cloud’s fingers before letting go so he could take off his blazer top then tossed it on the coat tree.

He gazed into the blond’s eye, pecked a quick kiss on his cheek, and then wrapped his arm around the small of the blond’s waist and hefted him up. Cloud screamed in surprise but then wrapped his legs around older man’s waist and held onto his biceps to balance himself while getting carried to the bedroom. The fact that the other man was so much stronger than him made him dizzy.

Genesis dropped the blond on the bed against the headboard, hands on both sides of his head, one knee resting in between his legs, hovering over the smaller man. He dipped his head for a hot wet kiss. He darted his tongue into Cloud’s parted lips, caressing every surface inside his mouth.

The blond moaned sweetly into it. His head was woozy. He had no experience, and so no choice but to follow his instincts. He found himself pulling Genesis’s shirt out of his leather pants, hands sliding under to touch his bare skin.

“Genesis, have you done this before?” He breathed into the other man between the kisses. “Cause I don’t know how…”

Genesis didn’t think virgins were special, but the fact that this blue eyed blond was one made him so hard. The thought that he would be the first man to claim him, to show him the pleasures of sex drove him crazy.

“Don’t worry sweetie. I’ll teach you how.” the auburn haired man breathed hastily. He cupped the blond’s face and kissed him deeper, sucking his tongue with lust before moved his mouth to the neck.

“Can I mark you?” he licked Cloud’s Adam’s apple.

“Ye…yes.” Cloud would agree to anything now. He let out a gasp as Genesis started working on a mark just above his clavicle, he nibbled him, bruising him before moving to a new spot. Cloud could feel his teeth against his flesh, he clasped the other man’s back. He was caged under Genesis’s body. He felt like prey, yet it was so satisfying to feel the older man’s fervor towards him. It sent shivers down his spine.

He tried to unbutton the other man’s shirt but his hands were shaking too much. Genesis noticed, grabbed his hand, and sat back onto his heels, admiring his work on the blond's neck. Cloud was beautiful, like a dream. The light bruises decorated his neck well. He enjoyed the view.

He quickly unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt before he just pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

“Like what you see?” Drawled Genesis. He could see the lust in the younger boy’s eyes.

“I love it.” Cloud murmured. He couldn’t help but raise his trembling arm to trace along the older man’s toned muscles and abs.

“Now, aren’t you a little bit too overdressed?” Genesis prompted, hands already on the edge of Cloud’s top, pushing it upwards, exposing the blond’s nipples. He lapped on the pink nipple before helping Cloud out of his top.

Then he moved down his hand to unzip the young boy’s jeans. The bulge in there was obvious. As soon as he pulled down boy’s jeans and his boxers, his freed erection jumped out, already leaking pre-cum. It was pink and adorable. He would like to have a good taste of it very soon, but now, he needed to make himself more comfortable—his pants were getting too tight.

He stood up as Cloud kicked off his jeans and boxers, undressed himself. He fumbled in the nightstand to get the lube and condom before returning to the bed, spreading the blond’s legs in haste and settled himself in between.

He leaned down to give the boy a gentle kiss, then moved his lips down, peppering kisses along his torso, leaving pink petals on the pale skin.

Cloud shivered as Genesis’s hand trailed along his body, caressing their way down to his waist line. His cock was so hard, pressing against his abdomen. He watched as Genesis sat up and poured a generous amount of lube in his hands, palming it to warm it up. He shuddered in anticipation.

“Genesis!” He gasped as his cock was pulled into Genesis’ warm, wet mouth. He was not expecting the older man to do this for him. He’d never had this before and it was almost too much. His hip twitched as the older man sucked on the head, hand wrapping around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly.

Genesis lapped along the veins that ran along the underside of the blond’s cock from bottom to top, then licked the slit that was leaking. He enjoyed every little noise coming out of the younger boy. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the head, tongue licking the underside, and successfully drew out a whimpering voice from the boy.

Cloud’s hands threaded in the auburn hair, he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to push the man away or pull him closer to swallow him more. As the pleasure built in his body, it got harder and harder for him to suppress the urge to move his hip.

The other man gave his cock one last suck before inserting a slick finger into his entrance. It felt weird, but didn’t hurt. He could feel the older man adjusting his finger at different angles in him. He didn’t know what Genesis was looking for, until a sudden shudder of pleasure overwhelmed him. He let out a cry, fingers tightening in the man’s hair.

The other man lifted his head and smirked at him, before sliding another finger through the tight ring of muscles, stroking his sweet spot. Cloud tossed his head back and moaned, hands grasping tight on the sheets. His hips started trembling, thrusting upwards trying to seek some relief he had no way to find.

The waves of pleasures built up in his body, his back arching and stomach trembling. The fingers rubbing inside of him pushed him over the edge finally, his orgasm spilled on his belly. He gasped for air, body collapsing into the mattress.

Genesis scissored his fingers inside Cloud to open him up, brushing against his prostate intentionally. The post-orgasm oversensitivity drove the blond crazy.

“Gen..Genesis..ah” His voice got cut off as the other man slid a third finger inside him, “Stop, stop teasing me.”

“I wouldn’t call getting you prepared as teasing.” The man chuckled, thrusting his fingers inside and out of the blond slowly.

“I think…I’m ready.” Cloud bit his lip. He put one hand on the other man’s arm, the other man’s body temperature made him feel safe, he wanted to get closer to him.

Genesis grinned at him, pulled his fingers out of Cloud. He snatched the condom and tore the package with his teeth. The sound of the plastic made the blond blush. He watched the older man roll the half transparent rubber onto his cock. His beautiful cock stood proud and heavy as he poured more lube to slick it. 

The older man lifted Cloud’s hips, resting his legs on his thighs, positioning himself at the entrance of the younger man. The entrance was pink and slick from the lube. He put his hands around the blond’s waist to pin him on the bed before slowly pressing himself into him. During the process he watched closely to check if there was any sign of discomfort on the young man’s face. There was none. They both sighed in satisfaction as Genesis’s cock reached deep inside the blond.

 _Gaia_ , he was _tight_. Wet, warm, delicious, better than he expected. He stayed there for a moment, waiting for the young boy to get adjusted. He used one hand to stroke Cloud’s cock, which was half hard again even after the orgasm.

“Ready, sweetie?” He whispered to the pretty boy, who nodded in response. He pulled himself out a little, then thrust back in. Each thrust was slow and deep, almost teasing. He adjusted his angle with each movement too—once he found the sweet spot, he made sure every single thrust brushed against it. It made Cloud’s body tensed up, back making a beautiful arch.

Cloud had no idea it would feel so good to have someone inside him. Even after all those preparations, he felt stretched. He felt full, complete. Genesis’s slow movement stretched every little sensation to an extreme. He did not know he wanted this so bad, but he soon grew insatiable. He wanted it more.

“Harder.” He wrapped his arms around the older man and pulled him closer to him, demanding. “ _Harder_.”

“Anything you want, precious.” Genesis was waiting for this moment. He wasn’t able to hold himself back much longer. He was glad the blond asked this before he lost control. He slammed their hips together, balls deep each thrust. He could feel Cloud’s nails scratching his back in desire. There would be marks tomorrow, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care about anything when the blond moaning his name under him, making beautiful noises.

Their noses were almost touching. Cloud stared into the other man’s eyes. Genesis’s pupils were blown with lust, hiding almost all the iris. The arousal on his face made Cloud feel wanted, desired. It was a whole new experience for Cloud, to be wanted. He’d always been the lonely kid no one wanted to talk to back in Nibelheim. After coming to Midgar, everyone just ignored a common delivery boy. This was the first time someone decent showed their desire towards him. He couldn’t move his eyes from Genesis’s face. This man was beautiful and strong and nice, yet he wanted him. It made his heart swell.

He couldn’t help, leaned up and nipped on Genesis’s lower lip, asking for more validation. The other man somehow understood him, took the cue, fucked him even harder than before. His body grew hotter at each thrust rubbing against the inside of him, skin flushed pink everywhere. His vision started to lose focus, white spots flowered everywhere as the pleasure flooded him. The tide of pleasure got higher and higher until he broke into orgasm again, clenching onto Genesis’s cock inside him. The older man grunted, drawing the last few thrusts deep and hard before emptying himself out inside of the blond.

Cloud winced when Genesis slid out of him. He didn’t like the feeling of the other man leaving his body. He felt incomplete, hollow. It was like a reminder that Genesis did not belong to him. All of this was just a fling. He was not good enough to have this.

“What’s wrong, precious?” Genesis frowned. He cupped Cloud’s face, thumb stroking his cheekbone, eyes full of concern.

“Nothing, it’s just…” Cloud lowered his gaze to avoid eye contact, “I probably should leave now.”

He sat up, getting off the bed and looking for his garments but Genesis grabbed his wrist from the back.

“Hey, you don’t have to leave.” The hand on Cloud’s wrist was firm. “I want you to stay.” Genesis wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him back into a cuddle.

“Genesis...you are confusing me.” Cloud murmured. He couldn’t help but leaned into the cuddle. This was too intimate. He didn’t know how to handle it, it was too much, more than he deserved.

“I think I’m being pretty clear. My dear.” Genesis dropped light kisses on the nape of the blond’s neck. “I’m attracted to you. I want to see you again.”

“I want to see you again too. ” Cloud whispered.

“Then, stay for the night. We can talk in the morning. I’ll make you breakfast. ”

“Thank you Genesis.”Cloud turned his head to give Genesis a kiss. The older man tousled his hair before letting him leave his arms.

“Now, let’s rinse off. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to aromaticguava and paleluna for being my beta reader. I love you guys. It really eased me out for my first smut scene.


End file.
